The present disclosure generally relates to an on-road vehicle and, more particularly, to a three-wheeled vehicle configured with a cooling assembly supported at a front end thereof.
Various vehicles have an engine and other components of a powertrain assembly positioned at the front of the vehicle. However, also positioned at the front of the vehicle is the front suspension, the front wheels, various electrical components, and the cooling system. As such, it may be difficult to package and organize such large systems at the front of the vehicle without significantly increasing the size of the front end of the vehicle.
Additionally, and with respect to the cooling system, various components thereof, such as the radiator, must be arranged in a certain configuration in order to operate properly. For example, the radiator cannot be blocked by other components because the air flow to the radiator would be impeded. As such, the radiator must be positioned in such a way to receive the appropriate air flow for cooling the engine but also must be arranged with all other components at the front end of the vehicle.
Therefore, there is a need to configure various systems and components of a vehicle, especially at the front end thereof, in an efficient packaging arrangement that allows for proper operation of the systems without substantially increasing the size of the vehicle.